1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for outputting a message alert, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method, which can output various message alerts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A message alert can be any type of sound, image, or video that is output by a communication terminal when a message is received at that terminal. In some instances, a communication terminal may use different types of message alerts that match various characteristics of messages received at the terminal. An example technique for customizing message alerts includes associating a keyword with a given message alert and, later, when a message is received, analyzing whether the keyword is included in the content of the received message. When the keyword is found to be part of the message, the associated message alert is output, thereby notifying a user of the communication terminal that the message has been received.
In some aspects, however, the aforementioned technique may be inefficient as it requires appropriate keywords to be determined in advance as well as the maintenance of a database of keywords. Accordingly, the need exists for new techniques for outputting of message alerts.